


Winter Mayhem

by Dawnfire321



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfire321/pseuds/Dawnfire321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alanna hates the cold and everyone knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Mayhem

**Just a little something set during In the Hand of the Goddess.**

**Winter Mayhem**

Alanna shivered, wrapping her coat more firmly around her body. "Why couldn't I have stayed in my nice warm bed?" She complained.

"Come on, Alan!" Jon called over his shoulder. "It's a beautiful day. You don't want to be alone in your room while we all have fun in the snow do you?"

"Yes! That's exactly where I would like to be." Alanna grumbled.

Alanna was trudging behind her friends as they walked through the forest. The only one behind her was Raoul, as he was pulling the sled.

"Come on, Alan. It'll be fun!" The giant protested, coming up next to Alanna.

"Aren't we a little _old_ to be sledding?" Alanna pointed out. _You just don't want to be out here because you're afraid of a little cold._ Faithful said from his perch atop the sled.

"You can never be to old to have fun. Now hurry up; we've lost the others." Indeed Jon, Alex and Gary had disappeared around a bend in the road.

Alanna couldn't really hurry up, as the snow was up past her knees. Before long she had lost Raoul as well. Alanna sensed the attack before it came. As soon as she rounded the corner she was pelted with snowballs. When her friends had finally run out of pre-made projectiles Alanna could launch a few of her own.

After hitting Jon in the face with a rather solid snowball Alanna admitted defeat.

"Look what you did. Now I'm cold, wet and _freezing."_ Alanna said angrily.

"Isn't being cold and freezing different levels of the same thing? How can you be both at the same time?" Alex asked in his quiet, thoughtful voice.

"Don't be such a _girl_ , Alan." Jon said with a knowing smirk.


End file.
